craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Mark
Elder Marksubtitle shown 1m15s into Creek Kid Rap is a supporting character in Craig of the Creek. He is the leader of The Elders of the Creek; their group is comprised of Barry, David, and himself. He and the others hang out in Elder Rock, a grotto off to the side of The Creek. Inside, they play tabletop games and are available to provide information to those with tribute. Biography "You're It" Craig, Kelsey, and J.P. are trying to figure out how to end a game of Tag, so Craig brings them to Elder Rock to speak with The Elders of the Creek. Once there, they call upon The Elders of the Creek and Mark peers out and asks what they have to offer. They present junk food and Mark grants them permission to enter. They enter and Barry, David, and Mark introduce themselves. Mark asks what they need but tells them to hurry since they're in the middle of a game campaign. The teens gasp when they are told the kids are there about Tag. Mark explains that the game has been going on longer than they've been in The Creek. They argue over who started the game and Kelsey states she's "it" now. The teens become alarmed and David flips their game table, screaming that Elder Rock has been compromised. Kelsey explains she simply wants to end the game, but Mark states there is no end. Later, Mark is seen yelling at Kit at The Trading Tree because she won't accept his bitcoin. Meanwhile, Bernard comes running through their group, pushing the teens onto the ground as Kelsey chases him, threatening to cut his head off if he doesn't let Craig tag him. Kelsey proceeds to jump off them one by one in order to reach Bernard. Once Craig tags Bernard and JP announces to everyone that Tag has left The Creek, The Elders of the Creek cheer along with a crowd of children. "Bring Out Your Beast" Craig goes to Splintery Butt to play a trading card game called Bring Out Your Beast. Craig arrives to see Mark telling Turner he won't battle her because she needs new cards. When Barry points out Mark has to battle her per the rules, he obliges. Craig and the other children watch as Mark easily defeats her. Later, Craig and Bernard return to Splintery Butt where Kelsey and JP run up and tell them Turner has Bernard's card, Beast Snare, and that she has been challenging and defeating everyone with the card. They overhear Barry cheering on Mark to defeat Turner, stating Mark is the last card fighter left. Soon after, Turner defeats him. The Elders of the Creek commentate on the battle with the other group of onlookers, and Turner is eventually defeated. Everyone cheers before dispersing from the area. Personality Mark is direct and condescending when interacting with people and speaking in general. He often speaks very formally but without regard to others' feelings. He is apathetic and inadvertently orders around, yells at, and insults people. He also seems to have a difficult time owning up to his mistakes, such as when he doubted Kelsey as a valuable knight; thus placing the blame onto David and Barry. While his demeanor is antagonistic, he has shown himself to be helpful when asked, and he is often seen playing games and hanging out with friends. Physicality Mark is a teenage boy with auburn hair and pink skin. His body is tall and thin. His face is thin with a pointed chin, arched eyes, and an upturned nose. His hair is messy and his bangs are parted. His eyebrows are arched. Mark wears a hooded, burgundy cloak with a skull brooch. Underneath, he wears a black tee with a yellow Planeswalker symbol from Magic: The Gathering, blue jeans, and large, gray boots. He also wears black-rimmed glasses. Relationships Barry Mark gets along with Barry better than most. He is convinced to battle Turner by Mark, and Mark cheers him on during their second match. David Mark enjoys David's company the same way he does with Barry. However, Mark tried to use David's bar mitzvah gifts for payment at The Trading Tree, suggesting he takes advantage of their friendship for personal gain. Quotes "You're It" * "What have you to offer?" * "Hmm. You may crawl forth." * "So tell us the problem, and our wisdom, you will attain." * "But make haste, for we are in the middle of a very important campaign." * "Ah, that wretched game has been going on in the creek for longer than even we've been here." * "No one even knows who started it." * "Their names have been lost to the sands of time." * "No, Kate Chapman got tagged by Joe Landford." * "No one remembers, okay? The sands of time!" * "Well, I'm sorry, but there is no end." * "There's only one rule in Tag -- you get tagged, you're it." * "That's the game. It's stupid." * "What do you mean you don't take bitcoin?!" * "Alright, David, empty your satchel of bar mitzvah gifts." "Bring Out Your Beast" * "Forget it, Turner. You're playing with a starter pack you bought two years ago." * "Get some new cards. Or leave us alone." * "We all have hearts, we're humans! We need them to live!" * "Now if you didn't have a heart and were still standing there, that would be impressive." * "Fine. Bring Out Your Beast!" * "Better luck next time!" * "You blockhead, that's not how you win!" "Kelsey Quest" * "A rainbow belt wouldn't stop him. He's too powerful!" * "Knock it off. Stop doing cool stuff while I'm angry!" * "Justice... is dead." * "We are no match for Jerry. He could easily destroy all three of us." * "No one in the creek is safe. David, we're gonna have to hang out in your garage again." * "Huzzah! A knight to rescue us!" * "I can't believe David picked her to be our knight. The fear must have gotten to her." * "Young Paladin, you came in the end! Barry doubted you but I always believed in you." Gallery Trivia * He, along with Barry and David, have appeared in Ben Levin and Matt Burnett's previous works, including I'm In Ur Manger Killing Ur Savior, Ronin Dojo Community College DX: The Digital Pirates of Dark Water Saga, and H.P. Papercraft. * Out of the three Elders, Mark is currently the only one known to have a job. This is briefly mentioned in "Power Punchers" in which he is fearful of his Shift Manager, after losing a drone they flew into the creek. * Mark always wears a Magic The Gathering T-shirt ; which contains the Planewalker symbol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Secondary characters Category:Characters who are friends with Craig, Kelsey, and J.P. Category:Characters who are friends of Kelsey and J.P.